1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator that performs a power generation to take out electric currents of a rough multiple of the number of phases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a power generator that generates a multiphase AC conversion type DC electric power (hereinafter, referred to simply as “conventional generator”) generates AC electro motive force by stator poles that are arranged independently so as to be at interphase electric angles (electric angle 360°/the number of phases) at regular intervals, or stator coils of the respective poles, sequentially in respective phases. AC waveforms of the respective phases are full-wave rectified by a so-called bridge multiphase or single phase full-wave rectifying circuit (hereinafter, referred to simply as “full-wave rectifying circuit) and the like. And, “pulse flow DC” that forms single phase full-wave rectifying waveforms (where two peak waveforms are formed at electric angle) 360° of the respective phases becomes twilled and forms a multiphase mountain range waveform, and is collected to a load circuit (assembly circuit). The multiphase mountain range waveform shows “incomplete DC”. And, the “incomplete DC” is smoothed into “nearly complete DC” by a smoothing capacitor arranged between the output end of the full-wave rectifying circuit and the load circuit.
For example, a tandem 3-phase AC power generator of tandem rotor mechanism described in Patent Document 1 has two systems and thereby generates power, and accordingly, it is structured of two sets of the above electric circuits. The power waveform of each phase of each system is full-wave rectified by a bridge 3-phase full-wave rectifying circuit, and becomes a twilled mountain range waveform “incomplete DC” with six peaks at regular intervals in electric angle 360°. Thereafter, this mountain range waveform “incomplete DC” is made into “nearly complete DC” by a smoothing capacitor arranged per each system.
Further, a DC power generator described in Patent Document 2 is structured to have 12 pieces (12 poles) of respectively independent stators (poles). And, voltage composite waveform rectified by the full-wave rectifying circuit becomes, as shown in FIG. 26, twilled 12-phase mountain range waveform having small peak (m1) of 12 pieces (two pieces per one phase) in electric angle 360° (Pr) at the peak portion. This 12-phase mountain range waveform “incomplete DC” is made into “nearly complete DC” by a smoothing capacitor arranged in the load circuit.
Furthermore, the rectified waveform (voltage waveform) of a DC power generator described in Patent Document 3, as shown in FIG. 27, becomes 7-phase mountain range waveform (m2 width small peak×14 peaks) of seven poles in Pr. This 7-phase mountain range waveform “incomplete DC” becomes “nearly complete DC” by a smoothing capacitor.
Moreover, in the rectifying circuit of a distributed power source power generator described in Patent Document 4, the positive line end of upper capacitor arranged in each phase is collectively connected to the positive output terminal via positive combination line. Accordingly, electric power generated in each phase gives influence upon not merely its own upper capacitor but also upper capacitors of other phases. Therefore, since upper capacitors of all the phases work at the same time, the operation is similar to smoothing operation of a smoothing capacitor arranged in the load circuit (output combination line) shown in the Patent Documents 2 and 3. That is, in this case too, “incomplete DC” becomes “nearly complete DC” by the roughly same operation as one smoothing capacitor. Meanwhile, the purpose of the present Document 5 is to reduce loss due to voltage drop at low output.
Herein, with regard to the “incomplete DC”, the occurrence and the conversion to “nearly complete DC” are explained with reference to an example circuit in FIG. 28. This example circuit converts generated 3-phase AC into DC in the same manner as the conventional machine of the same kind. That is, when electromotive force of each phase of 3-phase AC is rectified by a bridge 3-phase full-wave rectifying circuit, the output waveform of each phase becomes a single phase full-wave rectified waveform (voltage waveform with two peaks in electric angle 360° (Pr)). The single phase full-wave rectified waveform is displaced sequentially with electric angle of electric angle 360° (Pr)÷(3 phases×2 peaks) and becomes twilled 3-phase mountain range waveform (6-peak waveform in Pr). At this stage, 3-phase mountain range waveform “incomplete DC” is made. In small peak m3 between small valleys in each peak top of the 3-phase mountain range waveform, output current flows to load circuit per each peak. Accordingly, the output current generation amount per one phase becomes small current per peak. The “incomplete current” in this state is sent to smoothing capacitor and becomes “nearly complete DC”. The take-out DC generation amount per one phase at this moment becomes small current (2 pieces of m3 in Pr) of roughly “100/the number of phases” % to the total DC generation amount of all the phases. Accordingly, in this example circuit, even if the number of phases is increased or decreased, the upper limit of DC generation amount of all the phases does not change but remains roughly same, and the increase amount is zero or an extremely small amount.
In the same manner as this example circuit, in the four conventional machines too, each pulse flow waveform of “incomplete DC” generating in each phase sequentially becomes twilled multiphase mountain range waveform and limited in the high place of waveform, that is, the place where voltage of each phase is high (m1˜m3), limited current of each phase flows to the output side, and accordingly the DC generation amount of the output side per one phase becomes only roughly “1/the number of phases”. That is, when the number of phases is totalized, the change of the DC generation amount to the increase or decrease of the number of phases is extremely small. Accordingly, the total generation amount of output DC currents occurring at this moment becomes roughly constant (saturated) amount where the upper limit is always at a specified limit (saturated) level.
Further, the conventional machines are structured so that the values of [the total setting number of magnetic poles of magnetic rotor X÷ the total setting number of stator core units Y] or, [the total setting number of stator core units Y the total setting number of magnetic poles X] should not become an integer, and all the stator poles are arranged at regular intervals. For example, in the Patent Document 3, seven pieces (seven poles) of respectively independent stators (14 cores) are arranged at regular intervals angle (51.43 degrees) of regular division of 360°. By the total 16 poles of magnetic poles of magnetic pole rotors, 7-phase power generation (14-peak rectified waveform in electric angle 360° (Pr)) is made. Further, in the Patent Document 5, the proportion of the total setting number of field poles of magnetic pole rotors and the total setting number of stator poles (integer multiple of the number of phases) is 2:3. Accordingly, if the number of field poles is 16 poles, the number of stator poles is 24 poles at regularly divided intervals. Thus, the conventional machines performs power generation where respective phases have regularly divided phase intervals (all same displacement interval waveform), and peak value of small peak of each phase is generated at regular intervals. That is, the conventional machines obtain twilled multiphase mountain range waveform with even generation positions of small peaks of respective phases at the stage of “incomplete DC”, and thereby suppress the waveform fluctuation width and unify the fluctuation cycles, and easily obtain “nearly complete DC”.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-308751
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-95220
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-262531
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-248391
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-146125
However, in these conventional machines of the same kind, even if the proportion of the total setting number of magnetic poles and the total setting numbers of stator poles is adjusted, or the total setting number of phases is increased, it has been not possible to increase the total generation amount of output DC currents over a specified limit level, and accordingly, it has been desired to realize a power generator that can take out more power generation current.
Further, in the conventional machines, since respective phases have regularly divided phase intervals for power generation, it is necessary to make the values of [the total setting number of magnetic poles of magnetic rotor X÷the total setting number of stator core units Y] or, [the total setting number of stator core units Y÷the total setting number of magnetic poles X] an integer, and the free degree in combination of the total setting numbers X, Y is limited, that has been another problem in the prior art.